Falling for her
by Dancer1203
Summary: It's been since sophomore year since jasmine developed a crush on Logan since they fake dated. She just can seem to get him out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jasmine's POV**_

Its Monday morning and I am really dreading getting out of bed. I cant just keep putting on a fake smile o my face acting like everything's ok when it isn't. Then my phone buzzes with a text from Lindy pulling me out of my thoughts

 _ **Lindy: Heyy do you want to come stay the night tonight**_

 _ **Me: Yeah sure**_

 _ **Lindy: Ok see ya at school gtg ttyl**_

 _ **Me: Ok ttyl**_

I get ready for school, putting my makeup, curling my hair and putting on my "Jasmine" necklace then posting my OOTD (outfit of the day) on snapchat wearing a maroon over sized sweater with some black ripped up skinny jeans and brown combat boot heels with a black beanie. I grab my backpack, wallet and key and head out the door going to the dreaded prison called school.

When I get to school Lindy greets me at my locker

"Hey jaz what's been up with you lately" Lindy greets

"I don't know what you mean" I lie

"You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried"

"It's nothing I promise, I'm ok" I lie and put a fake smile on my face as I walk into class

I walk into my class and put my backpack around my chair and ask to go to the bathroom. I rush to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror watching the year run down my face. I can't keep this secret from Lindy anymore, she's my best friend. I have to tell her. And with that I go back to class and wait for the lunch.

 ***At Lunch***

"Hey Linds can I talk to you, alone"

"Yeah sure" Lindy says getting up walking out of the lunch room "What's up love"

"Um remember this morning when you asked me if I was ok"

"Yeah of course" Lindy say worried

"Well I'm not, I've been keeping something from you and its been bugging me not telling you and…"

"You like Logan" Lindy cuts me off

"What how'd you know, am I that obvious"

"Jaz I've now you since kindergarten, I know when you like a guy and I see how you look at Logan when he goes out with other girls"

My eyes starts to water and I just cant stay strong anymore and I break down in tears.

"I just d-don't get it, I try and try and try to get over him and I c-cant stop thinking about him and I cant g-get it out of my mind that I'm not g-good enough for him" I choke out

"Well if he can't see how beautiful you are inside and out then he is beyond and idiot" Lindy says bringing me into a hug

"Thanks Linds" I say wiping my face "Thank God I wore waterproof mascara today" I laugh

After that we walk back into the lunchroom and sit down

"Oh my God Jaz are you okay" Logan, Garret, and Delia

"I'm okay"

And with that everything goes back to normal and we are talking and laughing like usual.

After school I get home from school I pack my bags for Lindy's and head to her house. When I get to her house I go down to the basement and Logan is playing the drums and doesn't even notice me until I trip and land in his lap

"Oh hey Jaz" Logan says surprised

"Hey Logan" I say getting up "Sorry about that" I turn hiding my blushing heading up stairs

The rest of the night goes on normal, Lindy and I have a girls night painting each others nails, watching Netflix, and of course boy talk. We finally go to sleep around 1:00 AM but I can't sleep so I go downstairs to get a glass of water

"What are you doing up so late" Logan asks me literally scaring me almost half to death

"Logan!" you nearly gave me a heart attack

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep"

"Yeah me too"

"So, what was wrong with at lunch today"

" Oh nothing just some drama" I say noticing that he's not buying it "Boy drama"

"What happened" he asked looing mad and worried

"It's stupid" he doesn't look convinced so I tell him "I feel like I'm not good enough for this guy I like, I've had a crush on him since sophomore year and I can't get him out of my head and I just feel like he doesn't even notice me anymore. I mean maybe its fate telling me that I'm or pretty enough, or smart enough…..

"Stop" Logan says harshly but I keep rambling

"…. I wish I could just crawl in a hole and die, it would probably be for the best anyways…" then I am cut off by Logan grabbing my face crashing his lips into mine

"Now would you stop" Logan says still holding my face "If this guy is human he is stupid to not realize that you are beautiful, smart, funny, and some much more and if he doesn't realize that then he's is the biggest idiot on the earth" and with that I can't help myself as I crash my lips into his but what surprises me he kisses back. The kiss starts to get heated and within seconds we get up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he takes me upstairs to his room. He closes and locks the door then lays me down on the bed getting on top of me. We start ripping each others clothes off until we are both just in our underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I nod my head and that's all he needed as he takes as he kisses me one more time before we make love. I cant believe we are actually doing this and then he darts off of me, me not noticing what happened until afterwards.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that, why didn't you stop me, no this isn't your fault"

"Logan its both of our faults…"

"Please tell me your on birth control or something" I nod trying to hold back my tears

"Good, you know we can't tell anyone about this, I think it would be best if we didn't hang out as much"

"Oh… Ok then" I choke out before I grab my clothes and run to Lindy's room getting dressed and getting back I bed silently crying myself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

***Jasmine's POV***

I wake up extra early remembering what happened last night packing my stuff up and leaving before anyone wakes up. I get to my car and break down in sobs, thinking about last night as I back out of the driveway leaving last nights behind me. When I get home the house its silent, nobodies home dads on a business trip and moms in Paris for fashion week. I head up to my room and start getting ready for school doing the usual makeup, jewelry, get dressed, post OOTD (outfit of the day) wearing a pink dress with caged side cut-outs with a leather jacket and black wedges. After I get ready I grab my stuff and head out the door. I get to school and I see Lindy coming up to me with a questioning look on her face. "Why'd you leave early this morning"

"I uh forgot my shod that go with my outfit at home and I panicked so I went home to get them" I lied

Then Logan see's us in the hallway and starts to rush over with an apologetic expression on his face

"Umm I got to go see you later Lines" as say as I rush past Logan to get to class

"Jaz wait" Logan yells after me as I ignore him

"What was all that about" Lindy asks when i turn around

"Oh um nothing I just had a question" I lie and turn back around to go to class

 ***Logan's POV***

I've seen Jaz about five times today and she will not even look at me. I feel horrible about what I said, but it was for the best for the group, right? She didn't even sit with us at lunch, I really messed up this time and it wont be easy to fix. After school the group usually goes to Rumble Juice and still no Jasmine, and I can't help to feel guilty.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Jaz, she wasn't at lunch today and she was supposed to meet us here after school" Delia asks

"Yeah, she was acting really weird this morning, when I asked her why she left early this morning" Lindy say

"And what'd she say" Garret asks

"She said she left her shoes at home that went with her outfit" Lindy replies

"That's a lie Jasmine never leaves the house without a put together outfit from head to toe" Delia says

"OMG that's so true I'm so stupid for not noticing that" Lindy says with a 'duh' expression on her face "So I wonder why she left early"

"Logan you being awfully quiet, is there something you know that we don't" Delia asks me

"Oh uh no she's ignoring me all day too"

"Then we need to find out what's wrong with her" Lindy says "I'll invite her over this weekend and talk to her

 ***Jasmine's POV***

The week goes on me avoiding the group, Logan trying to apologize, me crying my self to sleep every night. It's all my fault though if I wouldn't have had a stupid crush on Logan in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Lindy asks me to come over to her house tonight but I now what she's up to trying to interrogate me into telling her what's wrong with me, I can't tell her I had sex with her twin brother that's just weird. There's only one person I can go to and it wont be weird, Chip, my ex-boyfriend/best friend/ the person who is always there for me no matter what.

 _ **Me: Hey can I come over tonight**_

 _ **Chip: yeah of course you can always come over**_

 _ **Me: OK I'll be over in about 10 min ttyl**_

 _ **Chip: Ok**_

I get to Chip's house and of course his parents aren't home, their probably at a charity banquet or something, Chip's parent are the nice rich people that everyone is jealous of and Chip is the perfect guy, quarterback, straight A's, rich, and the nicest guy you'll ever meet, all the girls love him and all of the guys are jealous of him.

"So what's up" Chips asks

"It's Logan"

"Again" he says getting jealous

"Yeah, we had sex and he said it was a mistake and told me we shouldn't hang out as much and now I cant even hang out with my friends because I am to scared to be around him" I say taking a deep breath on the verge of breaking down

"That asshole, why the fuck would he have sex with you them dump that on you like that"

"I don't know" I say look at his sheets with tear forming in my eyes

I lay back on his bead and look up at the ceiling

"Nobody wants me, I'm just a stupid fuck toy, I don't blame him and I'm just a stupid ugly bitch"

"No your not" Chip says taking his phone out and takes a picture of me "see you're a beautiful, goofy, dork" He says laughing

"I am not a dork" I say playfully punching him as he take another picture of me laughing and then I get an idea "Take another" I say taking of my jacket and then my shirt and then I start posing like I'm a Victoria secret model until I'm just in my underwear and bra

Chip starts to lean in and kisses me and we start to make out on his bed. I take of his shirt and he unbuckles his pants and takes them off. As we have sex the pain starts to fade away along with the night.

The next morning I wake up cuddled up in Chips arm around me with our legs intertwined ad my face buried I his chest

"Did I wake you up" he asks

"Oh no I'm just an early riser"

"Good that means I can make you breakfast" Chip says jumping up putting some underwear and sweatpants" walking downstairs to the kitchen while I find my underwear and bra. Then I borrow a pair of his sweatpants and walk downstairs in just a sports bra and sweats

"Your parents didn't come home last night" I notice his parents room empty

"No, they called last night it was to late and they were both a little tipsy my mom more than my dad" he laughed

"So we have to house all to our selves" I hug him from behind kissing him on the back

"We sure do" he turns around and flicks flour in my face

"Hey!" I yell playfully at him grabbing a rag and wiping my face

Then my phone buzzes

 _ **11 unopened messages**_

"It's been doing that all morning" Chip says

I unlock my phone and open the messages

 _ **Lindy: Hey Jaz you OK?**_

 _ **Lindy: Haven't been hanging out with us lately**_

 _ **Lindy: We missed you at Rumble Juice today**_

 _ **Lindy: Did I do something wrong?**_

 _ **Lindy: Please answer me**_

 _ **Lindy: Whatever I did I'm sorry**_

 _ **Lindy: Jaz please answers me**_

 _ **Lindy: Please Jasmine your worrying me**_

 _ **Lindy: Well whatever's wrong with you I hope it gets better**_

 _ **Lindy: If its because of me I'm sorry see you at school Monday**_

 _ **Lindy: Well if your not mad at me meet me at Rumble juice tmw morning at 9:00**_

"Oh my gosh she's probably worried sick"

"Who" Chip asks

"Lindy she's been texting me all night, I need to let her know I'm ok" I say grabbing my car keys and putting on my sweatshirt "Sorry but can we have a rain check on breakfast"

"Yeah, go I don't know how to make pancakes anyways" he laughs as I run up and kiss him

"How about you pick me up from my house at 6:00 and we'll go o a movie date deal"

"Deal" he says kissing me "Now go or she'll die of a heart attack" he says kissing me and then I rush out the door heading to Rumble Juice


	3. Chapter 3

I get to Rumble Juice and I see Lindy pacing in front of the couch. When she see's me she runs up and hugs me like she hasn't seen me in years.

 ***Lindy's POV***

I start to get really nervous when Jasmine isn't showing up. I haven't talked to her in weeks and I'm starting to get really worried. I start pacing in front of the couch then the door opens, its Jasmine. I run up to her and hug her like I haven't seen her in years.

"OMG Jaz I'm so happy to see you, are you okay, are you mad at me, what's wrong" I question her

"Hey Linds, no I'm not okay and no I'm not mad at you"

"What's wrong, you can tell me"

"It's Logan"

"Oh my gosh what'd he do this time" I ask joking, realizing this is no laughing matter I start to get serious when she doesn't answer "Jaz, what'd he do"

"He doesn't like me" Jaz starts to cry "We had sex the night I spent the night last week and he said it was a mistake and that we shouldn't hang out anymore" she choked out

I hug Jaz and comfort her wanting to punch Logan in his face right now.

"Logan is staying at Garrets tonight so do you want to come stay tonight?"

"I can't, I'm going on a date with Chip tonight unless something comes up" she dries her eyes

"Well if anything changes just come over, your welcome anytime, forget what Logan said"

We sit there and order our smoothies and talk for hours catching up, even though its only been a week? Time fly's by and then Jasmine has to leave and I head back too my house ready to kill Logan.

"Logan Spencer Watson get your ass down her right now" I scream as I open the door to my house knowing my parents aren't here

"Dang what the hell is wrong with you" he asks coming down stairs

"What the hell is wrong with me, Logan!, what the hell is wrong with you" I ask raged

"What do you mean" he asks

"Jasmine told me what you did"

"Oh, Lindy you don't understand, it's not like that" he explains

"What's it like then Logan, it looks like you fucked my best friends and dumped her, you used her and now she can't even hang out with the group because of your stupid fucking mistake Logan" I yell shaking I'm so mad

"I know and I'm an asshole for doing that, I've been trying to apologize for days and she won't even look at me"

"If you really wanted to apologize you would go to her house and apologize to her right now"

 ***Logan's POV***

Lindy's right I should go over there an apologize to make sure she knows I mean it

"Your right Lindy" I say grabbing my car keys heading out the door

 ***Jasmine's POV***

"That movie was so funny, my mascara is running I was laughing so hard" I say as we pull into my driveway

"Who's that on your porch" he asks pointing at Logan sitting on my front steps

"It's Logan, I will call you later ok"

"Ok, are you sure you don't want me to stay"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks Chip, for everything" I thank him with a hug and get out of his car

I walk up to my porch to Logan

"Hey Jaz"

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here"

"I came to apologize about Monday…I was…"

"It's okay, I've forgotten it" I cut him off

"No, it's not, I was being a jerk and you didn't deserve that" he says getting closer to me

"Logan I understand if you don't like me like that, really I'm fine"

"But I….."

"Logan this is already hard enough okay, I'll see you later" I say opening me door until he grabs my arm and turns me around crashing his lips onto mine

"I like you'' he says softy "But I don't want to ruin our friendship" he says pulling back "I'm sorry Jaz, I know I'm doing it again I just don't want our friendship to be ruined if a relationship doesn't work out"

My mind goes bank and not even realizing it, I slap him

"You don't want to ruin our friendship, well its to late because you already have"

"Jaz wait…"

"Goodnight Logan" I say softly as I shut the door in his face

I slide down the door frame sobbing myself dry when I notice a bottle of vodka in my parents liquor cabinet. I go and grab the bottle and drink my pain away until the bottle is empty. "I don't need Logan I have Chip" I think to myself grabbing my car keys "I just need to get out of here". I get in my car and I just drive, not thinking, and drunk. Before I realize the car coming at me head on its too late.

 _ ***Lindy's POV***_

I'm sitting on the couch watching Greys Anatomy when Logan comes in.

"How'd it go" I ask

"I am such an asshole… I did it again, I kissed her and left, she hates me now" he yells getting angry at himself

"Your not an asshole Logan you just don't know what you want"

"Yes I do!" Logan snaps "I want Jasmine, I love her Linds" he breaks down crying

I hug Logan comforting him surprised how he is reacting over a girl, usually he doesn't care but Jaz is different, she is his best friend he cant bare to see her hurting. I'm also worried about Jaz. If Logan is reacting this way about Jasmine I can only imagine how she feels.

 _ ***Logan's POV***_

After I calm down Lindy and I talk for a while before she gets a weird phone call

"Oh my God, what"

"Okay thank you so much, we'll be right there" she says hanging up the phone

"What is it, is everything okay" I ask getting worried from her reaction

"Its Jasmine"


End file.
